This invention relates in general to medical equipment, and in particular to face shields and face masks that are worn by medical personnel.
Medical personnel have long used face masks to protect their patients from contamination during sterile procedures and other treatments, for example by airborne bacteria. Medical personnel also wear face masks to protect themselves from contracting diseases from the patients that they treat, for example due to exposure to contaminated fluids or other contaminated material. As the understanding of disease transmission has increased, so has the need for effective protection of medical personnel from inadvertent contraction of disease by contamination. Towards this end several full face-shield and combined eye-shield/face-mask devices have been created. Each of these devices has a fixed distance at which the eye shield is set away from the face; however, an individual user may prefer to be able to adjust the distance of the eye shield from their own face.